Conversion
by VirtualNightmares
Summary: When young Tyra finds she can switch between a human and animatronic body, millions of possibilities open up. But when an evil creature called the Nightmare tries to hunt her down and kill her, she must seek the help of the other animatronics to fight a massive war. Rated M for violence, gore, language, and occasional lemon scenes. OC x Golden Freddy. Other animatronics x eachother
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there all! I'm VirtualNightmares, and this is my first story. Well, this is my first story on FanFiction. I have written before, but not a fnaf spinoff! I hope you all will enjoy this story, and I may continue it for multiple sequels, etc if you all like it! Please leave reviews on what you like about it, and what I can improve on!**

 **So, this story is set in an alternate universe. My OC, Tyra, runs into a special 'power', you could call it I guess. All animatronics will be included in this story. Springtrap will not have a dead body in him. All the animatronics can eat, drink, sleep, etc. They are basically normal human beings but have a thicker skin layer and DO have wires and stuff in them. All the animatronics are children who were killed in and out of the franchise. But the animatronics do not remember being children at all. Also, this story is rated M for violence, language, and frequent lemon scenes. Hope you all enjoy!**

"Mommy, I want to see Golden Freddy! Where is he?!" Tyra, the innocent, six year old girl whined. She looked up to her mother who was patting her head and spoke to her softly. "Alright, but don't be too long! We have to go in thirty minutes. Come back to the main dining area soon, okay?" Tyra nodded and smiled, running off with three other kids who were following Golden Freddy to the backroom. All the kids cheered for Golden Freddy, who locked the door behind them and took off his mask. A middle-aged man smirked and said, "Stupid children." Before any of the kids could scream, Golden Freddy lunged at the nearest kid named Amy. She attempted to scream but the man grabbed her and placed his hand on her chest. Tyra screamed as Amy slowly turned into a blue mist, her screams fading out as the mist danced to an animatronic suit near the back. The animatronic suits seemed like extremely scary versions of the original cast, but with massive teeth and claws. They were torn, mangled, and ripped. The man finished and, as the other kids screamed, turned them into blue mist and let them seep into the suits, which were very empty. Tyra screamed as she began turning into a mist. "MOMMY! DADDY! SOMEONE HELP!" She screamed. Suddenly, the door burst open and a security guard tackled the man in the suit. He pulled out handcuffs and instantly took off the mans suit, pinning him to the ground and arresting him. Tyra had return to her normal self, not any blue mist. But she felt empty, and she also strangely felt another.. consciousness, inside of her. But not inside of her. Outside of her. She thought she was just sick, and another security guard guided her to her mother. Tyra's mother hugged Tyra and cried. They left the pizzeria immediately, her mother threatening to sue the place. As Tyra was lifted into the car, she blacked out completely.


	2. Chapter 2

The gun fired. A massive, ear-cracking sound rung throughout the entire neighborhood. The gun, with such force, flew across the room and punctured a hole in the wall. The corpse of a man fell limp to the ground. The man was identified as _Arnold Maylit._ His mother burst through the door in a matter of seconds. She screamed in horror as she saw her sons body thud to the hard, wooden floor. The bullet went straight through his brain. A suicide note was left on the bed, but his mother called 911 immediately. She cried, holding her sons hand and repeatedly saying, "Don't die on me, Arnold.. Please.." The tears ran down her cheeks, and the blood stained the ground. An ambulance pulled out in the driveway, and paramedics quickly rushed into the house. But as the body was lifted onto the carrier, it began to glow blue. A blue light emitted from the eyes, ears, and basically any opening into the inside of his body. Slowly, his body faded into a blue mist and seemed to flow out the window. The paramedics tried to grab the mist.. but as they touched it, they as well dropped limp to the ground. Arnold's mother froze in horror as she heard heavy breathing behind her; she turned around and screamed as a massive, furry black hand with white razor-sharp claws slit her throat. The figure laughed, as the blue mist continued to seep into it. "Power.. Vengeance.. At last.." It spoke, with a dark and metallic voice. It stood and walked out the front door of the house, murdering one more innocent jogger before simply fading away into the night.

 **Spooky..** Sorry this chapter was short, by the way!


End file.
